


Swinging Pawn Shop

by HandwithQuill



Series: Swinging Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, pawn shop smut, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle does a favor for Ruby and delivers the Diner’s rent. She finally meets Mr. Gold</p><p>The sequel to Swinging Library.</p><p>Warning: Not beta-ed, and I'm dyslexic! Spelling mistakes will be present!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging Pawn Shop

Belle slowly approached the shop at the end of the street, the envelope Ruby had begged her to deliver when the dinner got busy clutched in her hand. In all her years in Storybrooke, she had never had to go into Mr. Gold's shop. Her apartment above the library was paid for by the township, and though the shop looked inviting to her, all sorts of a treasures on display, Ruby had always convinced her not to go. 

The anticipation of finally going into the shop was off set by doubts about what happened the night before. While she didn't regret what she did with the man, she did think that she should have stayed or woken him up, or even just gone through his wallet to find his name, something to find him again just in case he didn't find the library's business card. With a sigh, she decided to ask Ruby who had held the party and see if they could identify him, and opened the door to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop.

A bell jingled over the door when she opened it, but the front room was empty. She was glad as it gave her time to look around. At the far end of the glass display case to the left of the door there was a tea set caught her attention. It was white with a stylized blue flower. Leaning forward she bent over to look closer. She was distracted by it and didn't hear the light tap-step and someone came out of the back room, but his voice had her jolting upright.

“Find something you like, Dearie?”

** ** * ** **

Gold sighed as the bell above the shop door rang. He considered not opening the shop, but only did it as some rents were do. Waking up alone on the couch in Jefferson's library and left him in a depressed mood and he had been sitting in the back of the shop ever since. He didn't know why part of him thought that she would still be there, but now he was kicking himself for not getting her name. 

He stood to go see what his customer wanted, feeling in his suit pocket for the little cardboard square. The fact that she had left a business card the only think that gave him hope she wanted him to find her and he had planned to swing by the library at lunch. 

It was the memory of the woman and what they did last night that he blamed for his suddenly dry throat and blood flowing south as he parted the curtain to go out into the front of the shop and was presented with a very find bum as the woman it belonged to leaned over the display case. The shapely legs under the very find bum didn't help as they were displayed by a pair of high heels. His heart thumped once in hazy recognition and he pushed away any hope with seeing that even her hair was correct. He wasn't that lucky. 

“Find something you like, Dearie?” he asked, after clearing his throat, and realized he was that lucky as she jolted up right. She didn't turn to face him, but tilted her head to the side to look behind her. Her eyes widened.

“You,” she breathed out and bit her bottom lip.

“Yes, me,” he told her, not knowing what came over him as he stepped up behind her and pressed himself against her back, his hands cradling her hips. “Now, which of my many treasures has captured you attention?” 

He whispered the question in her ear and nosed his way down to nibble on her earlobe. She gasped and tilted her head to the side to give him more room. 

“Come now, My Dear,” he murmured against her neck, his hands running down her thigh to inch up her skirt. “I haven't go all day.” 

She gasped at that, but it was more because his hand cup her. She moaned an pushed into his hand. 

“Tisk, tisk, My Dear,” he said, using the edge of his finger to trace the triangle scrap of lace covering her. “What use is this? One good breeze outside and everyone in town would know your business. It's almost better to have gone with out.” 

His finger nudged it aside and pressed between her outer folds, coating his fingers in her before thrusting them inside, making sure that his palm pressed against her clit with every thrust. Her head fell back onto his shoulder and she keened, hands scrambling behind her to un-zip him, hand reaching in to stoke him through his boxers. 

“Oh, no, My Dear. No touching the antiques.” His hands left her to gather hers and pressed them on to the glass counter. 

“Not-not antique,” she huffed out as his hand returned to moving insider her. 

“You didn't answer my question?” he ignored her comment, “What were you looking at?” 

she leaned forward to tap at the glass above the tea set and he used that to unfasten his pants, they slid to his ankles, and his boxers stopped at his knees. A hand on her back pressed her more firmly against the counter and he slammed into her. 

They both howled!

Hands on her hips and pounded into her, her hands gripping the edges side of the case to steady, until they settled into a rhythm, and he returned his fingers to her clit. 

“Please, please, please,” she chanted and he could feel her walls starting to flutter around him. With great effort he stepped back and pulled out of her.

** ** * ** ** 

Belle howled again, this time in discontent as he withdrew for her when she was on the verge of orgasm. Whatever she was going to say was lost as he pulled her and spun her around. He mouth descended on her and she sucked on his tongue as his hands gripped her ass and lifted her onto the counter. He slammed back into her and she fell back, a scream leaving her throat. He started moving again and she arched, head tilted to look out the shop window, the early afternoon sun streaming in through the display of crystals as people passed by. What would they think if they looked in? 

She looked back at him and his smirk told her he followed her thoughts, then his gaze traveled down her chest. One of his hands left her hips and undid the second and third buttons on her blouse, pulling it open to expose her bra. The movement had shifted the cups and her nipples were just peeking out. As he watched them, she brought her hands up to tease them. She didn't expose them anymore, but bushed against them, circled them inside their fabric barrier. He groaned and started working her clit again. 

As her walls started fluttering again, she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, locked her ankles at the small of his back and bit his shoulder as she exploded.

** ** * ** ** 

Gold trembled as he held off his orgasm, fingers moving fast to prolong her. Then when her head dropped against his shoulder, he reached under her to grab her ass. He thrust up into her once, the pain in his ankle doing wonders to keep his orgasm at bay. The two steps he could managed hand her pressed up against the door jamb to the back room. She moaned as he started to move, long slow strokes out. Hard and fast thrust in. his eyes founds her breast, the nipples disappearing every time he pulled out, only to reappear as he slammed into her. Leaning down, he used his tongue to nudge the right one out of it's confinement and sucked it into her mouth. 

She arched, pushing deeper into his mouth and he sped up, no longer holding off the release that washed over him. When his hips stopped jerking, he fell backwards onto the other doorjamb and used it to slide down to the floor. His ankle screamed in relief, and the both sighed as she settled on top of him, his now soft cock still embedded firmly inside her as the panted against each others shoulders. 

“Belle,” she sighed against his shoulder a few moments later.

“Hm?” He tilted his head towards her and she looked up at him, hand gently pushing his hair out of his eyes.

“My name,” she said, “It's Belle.” 

“Oh? Nice to meet you, Belle.” 

She smiled.

“Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Gold.” 

She leaned in to kiss him, but he shook his head.

“Jackson,” he said to her frown, “My name is Jackson.”

“Jackson,” she repeated. He nodded, then kissed her.

“Would you think me bold, Jackson, if I asked you to join me for dinner tonight?”

“That is a bold proposition, Belle. And I would not be opposed to it, but I'm sure you've heard the nothing with me comes without a price.” He smiled at to assure her he was teasing. She grinned back at him.

“What price, Mr. Gold?” 

“That you allow me to help you get ready to leave my shop.”

She frowned at him and he wrapped his arms more securely around her as he twisted them to be laying half in the front room, half in the back. He lifted off of her and scooted down to her knees and lifted her right leg. Turning his head to keep her eyes, he ran his tongue along her inner thigh. Broad stokes to reach as much of their combined fluids. When he got to the crease where her thigh turned into her hip, he switched legs. 

If he hadn't just hand more orgasm in the last twenty four hours then the last twenty four year, he was sure her would have been hard again by the time he reached her folds. Just from her taste alone, but the contented sounds she was making as she petted his hair would have helped. 

He swallowed hard, rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth to saver the taste as he righted the ridiculous scrap of lace over her core. He pulled down her skirt and settled on hands and knees over her. He gave each nipple a suck and an nip before reverently placing them back into the cups of her bra and buttoning her blouse.

“There,” he said, “All ready to face the gossips of Storybrooke.”

“And you?” she asked, sitting up, arm outstretched. 

But he shook his head and pushed away from her, pulling up his boxers and pants, reaching through the doorway grab his cane and stand. Once up, he held out his hand for her. She stood and he kissed away the frown on her face. 

“Granny's at seven?” he asked. She nodded and with one more kiss and a wave at the door, she was gone. He watched her cross the street and go into the library and locked the door. 

Screw rent, he had a date at seven!


End file.
